Forever His
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.
1. Chapter 0: The Promise

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

Author's note: This takes place outside of both Chance (a unposted fic that I am co-authoring with childofdarkness1988) and Matters of The Heart. I wrote this because I was intrigued with the line 'I will find you, Julie' from Saturday's Warrior and this was the result of my mind trying to find a way to incorporate that. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Zero:<p>

The Promise

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 15, 1950<strong>_

_**8:26 pm**_

Alexander Langston entered his girlfriend's apartment with a bag of groceries. Later, he'd remember that there was something off about the scene, but he couldn't place what it was. His girlfriend was laying there in the living room, blood on her lips."No! Roxanne..." He cradled his girlfriend in his arms, knowing that she may not have much more time to live.

"Alex...I'm sorry." Roxanne coughed. "The burglar came in intending to commit one crime and when I caught him in the act...he said he might as well kill me." Alex blinked in shock as he caressed her face. "I love you. I have always loved you, Alex."

"Shh. Save your strength, Roxi." Alex urged, although he knew that they had run out of time. Whatever time Roxanne had left was borrowed. "I love you too. Remember when I asked you out?"

"I asked you out, you silly little man."Alex smiled. That debate had been the cornerstone of their relationship for years. "Alex, before I pass on... I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Roxi."

"Promise me that you'll move on, have kids and a wonderful life for me? I can't bear to know that you'll suffer if I leave you." Alex laughed bitterly.

"I...The woman I find next won't be the woman I love, Roxi. She won't be you." He bitterly answered. "If reincarnation exists...I will find you, Roxi, I swear it."

"I know you will, Alex, but promise me." She pressed as she stared at him. Alexander gulped. Promising her this wasn't easy, especially since he was losing her.

"I promise, Roxi." He finally replied with a heavy heart.

"And I promise that if we both get reincarnated, to wait for you." With that promise, Roxanne was gone. Alexander cried for a long time.

* * *

><p>True to his promise to Roxi, Alex got married to Sarah James and they had four kids. Life weighed heavily on the once jolly man but there was one part of the promise he made to Roxanne that he never quite fulfilled. His life wasn't wonderful, it had stopped being that way the moment Roxanne's heart had stopped beating.<p>

Suddenly he couldn't take it and committed suicide at age 45, leaving behind a wife and children who were broken without him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry that this is so short. Death scenes are not my favorite in any sense of the word<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Crushed

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as both Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston (OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers (OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

Author's note: This takes place outside of both Chance (an unposted fic that I am co-authoring with childofdarkness1988) and Matters of The Heart. I wrote this because I was intrigued with the line 'I will find you, Julie' from Saturday's Warrior and this was the result of my mind trying to find a way to incorporate that. Read and Enjoy!

Note: Bold Italics denotes the quote from previous life, Italics denotes Gabby's part of the conversation.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Crushed

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 18, 1989<strong>_

_**3:20 pm**_

Gabriella Chambers couldn't help the slight giggle that escaped her lips when she saw her best friend's arm in a cast. What was even funnier - to her, at least - was the fact that Spencer was using the cast in an effort to prop up the book so that he could read it. The action made him look absolutely ridiculous. "Here." She murmured taking the book from him.

"I'm so mad at you and I hate you." He plainly stated. "It was your fault that I ended up in a cast like this." Gabby, short for her first name, rolled her eyes. Spencer, while he had patience in spades, could be so melodramatic with her sometimes.

"You don't hate me and you could've said no, Spencer." She disagreed, a hint of a smile playing on her features.

"I find it hard to say 'no' to you of all people to say it to." Spencer replied as he turned to her, a frown on his face. "I wonder why that is?" The eight year old raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know?" She retorted. "When it comes to the mental state, boys mature half as fast as girls do." She'd come across that tidbit when her mom was talking about her to another one of her school friends' mothers. Spencer looked down at the book. "Spencer, do you believe in love?" His head shot up in alarm at her question.

"Love is for adults, Gabs." He finally replied as he motioned for her to turn the page for him. "It doesn't exist except as a chemical reaction in our brains." Something within Gabby was crushed as she listened to Spencer.

"So…you don't believe in soul mates? That you're destined for someone no matter what you do?" She pressed, knowing the answer was likely a resounding 'no'. Gabby realized that she had it bad if she was asking Spencer these questions.

"No, I don't." He answered offhandedly as he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. Gabby stared at her homework folder. She should actually go home and get some homework done instead of spending so much time with Spencer. "Do you?" he asked as the thought occurred to him that she believed in the idea of soul mates.

"I do believe in that, Spencer." She answered him blandly. When Spencer had finished the book, she made an excuse up to leave. The minute the front door closed, she cried.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he glanced at the clock. Gabby usually spent longer in his company, but the fact that she didn't do so today weighed heavily on him. Maybe claiming to hate her wasn't the best thing for him to have done at that point. The soul mate talk had been odd enough, he reflected, but where Gabs was concerned, being odd was her specialty.<p>

"_**If reincarnation exists…I will find you, Roxi, I swear it."**_ Spencer looked around for the source of the quote, but not finding any evidence, he quickly thought of something else. He picked up another book and went to the table with it.

"Where's Gabriella?" His father asked, looking for the slightly older friend of Spencer's.

"She said that her mother wanted her home early because she had to clean her room." Spencer explained with a sigh. "I know that was an excuse."

"Spencer, what on earth did you say to the poor girl?" His mother, who was having one of her good days, asked. "She usually spends…well, all of her free time in your company." That Spencer knew very well, since Gabby usually went home for dinner.

"I told her that I was mad at her, hated her…" Spencer frowned. Gabby's mood didn't go south until after that discussion about love and soul mates. "Her mood didn't go south until I told her that love didn't exist except as a chemical reaction in the brain and she asked me about soul mates and I told her I didn't believe in them." He closed his eyes, realizing his mistake. Gabby had been trying to tell him something, he'd been sure of it, but he'd pressed his own beliefs on her and made her uncomfortable.

"Spencer, she probably needed some time to think." William Reid pointed out.

"No…I scared her off." The phone rang and William got it. Spencer looked down at the book as he was tired of talking about what he'd done to Gabby.

"Reid residence. Hello, Gabriella. Slow down, hon." William answered, looking at Spencer. "Yes, he's here. Okay." William put the phone against his chest. "Spencer, Gabriella wants to talk to you." Spencer got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Gabs." He greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have kept my feelings to myself instead of hurting you like that. Please forgive me."

"_I forgive you, Spencer…but that's not why I called."_ Gabriella's voice was upset because she was sniffling. _"My parents have decided to move me to Washington DC. My dad got an offer for a job there and my mom wants to get in contact with an old friend if we move there. I have no choice."_ Spencer nodded, understanding what she was saying to him. She had to move because she was a minor, and subject to her parents control.

"When I turn eighteen, Gabs, I will find you." He promised, biting his lip.

"_I'll count on it, Spencer. I got to get off so I can pack my things."_ and with that answer, she was gone, out of his life for quite a while.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Can anyone guess who Marcie's old friend is? I know that moving Gabriella is evil, but trust me, it's central to the plot. Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Gonna Be Me

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Gonna Be Me

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>You've got no choice, babe, but to move on and you know there aint no time to waste. You'll do just fine, you'll see, but in the end you know its gonna be me…'<strong>_

_**Nsync, Gonna Be Me**_

28 year old Spencer Reid hadn't forgotten his childhood promise to Gabriella. In fact, she'd just vanished off the grid. Asking Garcia to search for her would be the last resort. In the time that had passed, Spencer found himself believing more and more in both love and soul mates, suspecting that Gabriella was his. Lila and Austin had piqued his interest, yes, but he missed her.

"So Reid, who have you been looking for?" Prentiss asked. "And who is that girl?" She had seen him looking at Gabby's picture in his wallet.

"A friend of mine." he answered vaguely.

"And she's blonde…" Morgan had a smirk on his face, reminding Spencer of the smirk on his face when he had teased Spencer about Lila. "Let me guess, she's the one who started it all?" Spencer rolled his eyes.

"This is the only picture I have of her, Morgan. I haven't seen her since before my father disappeared." JJ, Morgan and Prentiss stared at him. "I called her mother recently. Marcie hasn't seen her since nineteen, when they had a huge fight about her godfather performing his duties."

"Wow, sounds like she had daddy issues real bad." JJ paraphrased.

"The man that helped give life to her died when she was 15." Spencer explained. "JJ, daddy issues are an understatement. Marcie told me that Gabby said his chance to help parent her has passed."

"Ouch. I hope that whoever the guy is, he doesn't take offense at that." Morgan commented.

"He doesn't because she's right." Rossi cut in. The remaining team members stared at him. Rossi shrugged. Spencer couldn't believe what his mind was telling him - Rossi couldn't be Gabriella's godfather. There was no way.

"You?!" Spencer squeaked, making the others look at him.

"Yes, me. Here, this is for you. Put it to good use. If you don't, I'm going to be pissed at you, Reid." Rossi put a piece of paper on Reid's desk. "She's been hurt three times. If you make it a fourth…" Spencer gulped at the unspoken promise.

"I won't hurt her." He promised.

* * *

><p>Spencer drove to the address indicated on the piece of paper. He had no idea if Gabriella would welcome him into her life as she once had. He hoped that she would because he wouldn't know what to do with himself if she didn't. Parking on the street, he went up to the door and knocked on it. A woman opened the door as far as the deadbolt would allow. "Gabriella Chambers?" He asked. A spark of recognition ignited on her face.<p>

"Spencer? Just a minute." She closed the door and unlocked the deadbolt then opened it again. "Hey!" she murmured as she hugged him. "Sorry." She apologized. "Come on in. Lemme guess, Rossi."

"Uh, what about Rossi?" he asked as he stepped foot into her house.

"He's the only one that has my address." She answered. "I don't want my mother coming here." Gabby pointed out as she sat down on the opposite sofa to where Spencer was sitting.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. I work as a cop now for the DC department." She told him as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Rossi told me that you've been hurt one too many times." He still had no idea what to say to her. They'd been apart too long for their old habit of finishing the other's thoughts.

"Yeah. My last boyfriend was a serial rapist. Wish I could've seen that coming." Spencer looked at her in shock, wondering if he had raped Gabby.

"Did he…" He asked, still shocked.

"No. I wouldn't let him touch me with a ten - foot pole before I found out." Spencer laughed, making Gabby frown. "I'm serious. I was reeling from my last breakup." She shook her head. "So, you were right, Spencer…love doesn't exist, or if it does…"

"Don't finish that sentence. You deserve to be loved, Gabs. By the right man." Spencer declared. Startled, Gabby shut her mouth.

"I still haven't found my Mr. Right yet." she finally pointed out. Spencer thought of that conversation when he was eight. It was a conversation that he thought a lot about recently. "Maybe he's forgotten about me. It wouldn't be the first time I was abandoned." Gabby was saying as Spencer looked at her.

"Abandoned…by me?" He asked.

"No. I'm referring to my mother not telling Rossi that I was his godchild until I was 10." She answered, then looked at him from head to toe. "Look at 're still as thin as a toothpick." The old joke about his overall looks calmed and made him smile.

"You're shorter than me."

"Oh, nice comeback, Spencer. Girls are supposed to be shorter than guys, if you haven't noticed by now." The look that Spencer got was amusing to say the least. It reminded him of when he suggested something that Gabby didn't like.

"Why do you think your Mr. Right has forgotten about you?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Because he doesn't care." Her green eyes glanced at the clock.

"Why wouldn't he?" Spencer was beginning to get angry. "Seems to me that he'd care a lot about you." Spencer cared a lot about Gabby for him to make that promise to find her when he turned eighteen.

"Why are you asking me about my Mr. Right? You don't believe in soul mates, Reid."

"Come on…I said that when I was eight, Gabs. Don't hold it against me." Spencer pleaded. "I love you, Gabby. I was young and…well, you said it yourself back then, boys mature half as fast as girls mentally. Give me a chance, Gabs." She stared at Spencer.

"If I give you a chance…I'll be proven wrong - that I can't survive without a man, and I've done pretty well without one so far, Spencer Reid." She replied, looking ashen. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Spencer nodded and wrote something on the back of a paper card.

"Here's my phone number in case you want to talk, Chambers." Spencer suggested coldly as he used her last name, handing her the card. "It's been nice to see you after all these years. Thanks for hearing me out at least." That didn't mean that he was giving up. After finding her again, Dr. Spencer Reid would never settle for friendship where she was concerned.

* * *

><p>When Gabriella walked into the office the next morning, she caught sight of a small vase of roses - red roses - on her desk. "Hey, Rawlings, did you see who put these flowers on my desk?" She asked her partner with a frown.<p>

"Didn't they come with a card?" John Rawlings asked in return, shooting his younger partner a grin. "I remember Hernandez snickering over it, saying that it was about time you got a boyfriend." Gabby smacked her forehead. She picked up the card.

It read,

_**One chance. All I'm asking is for just one chance to prove to you that I love you. Please, Gabs…**_

_**Spencer**_

"Oh, Spencer…" she murmured as she looked at the roses. Spencer had told her a long time ago that red roses meant romance. "I should have known that you wouldn't let it rest."

"Who's Spencer?" Her partner asked.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Gabby has a lot of explaining to do now to John. Read and review, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Her Perfect Ten

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue.

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Her Perfect Ten<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's Spencer, Chambers?" John asked again after a few minutes had elapsed.<p>

"A friend of mine. Last night, we had a heated discussion and I asked him to leave, but I think he's serious about this, John." She closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Serious about loving me." John looked at her. "But I'm so burned."

"Love isn't without its fair share of risks, Gabriella." John offered, watching her drum her fingers on her desk. "What's this Spencer like?"

"He's smart, kind, cautious, caring…funny when his jokes actually make sense." Gabby shook her head as she thought of Spencer. "He has this habit of rambling when he's interested in a particular subject or upset. Has the inability to keep his mouth shut." John laughed when he heard the 'inability to keep his mouth shut' part of her comment.

"Sounds like you love him too." John commented as Gabby worked on some paperwork.

"I might have loved him once upon a time, John but…those days are long gone. We've both changed too much for a relationship."

"Loved him once upon a time, Gabriella?"

"Well, what would have turned into love at some point if my parents hadn't moved me here." Gabby looked up and put her pen down. "My point is that he's too perfect for me to be real, John." Her partner chuckled as they headed to the patrol car they used.

"Love, if it's true, waits. You still love him."

"I don't love him. I have three exes to prove that, one of which who is in jail for repeatedly offending." Gabby insisted as she buckled up. John shot her a glance.

"May I remind you that you practically breathed his name when you read the accompanying card?" John asked, making Gabby frown. She did not do what John suggested. Breathing Spencer's name…that was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how she got here, just that she and John had attended a domestic disturbance call…She stood in an area of nothingness so white, it hurt her eyes. There was no color around her as she looked in every direction. "Where am I?" she asked.<p>

"Your physical body is healing." A petite woman, who looked to be about 5'11 with brunette hair, olive skintone and blue eyes told her. "Many spirits come here when their bodies are too weak to hold them."

"You think they'd get a decorator." Gabby muttered.

"That was the first thing I said when I arrived here for my permanent stay. We're more alike than I previously thought." The woman laughed. "Comments like those always made my Alex laugh." She shook her head.

"Your Alex…who are you?"

"I used to be you in a previous life, Gabriella. I found my soul mate and had seven years with him before I -" She tried to explain.

"The Roxanne Hammond case?" The woman nodded.

"I am Roxanne. Roxi to Alex, my family and friends." She introduced herself. "It's hard to explain, so I will show you what happened." The scene passed by and Gabby watched with horror, wondering if Spencer was by her bedside as she lay there in a coma.

"If I'm you, then Spencer is…" She struggled to wrap her mind around the concept.

"Yes. Don't make him wait any longer, Gabriella. You won't get a more perfect man than who's waiting down there for you." Roxanne advised. "It may have taken him a little longer to get used to the idea…" Gabby looked at Roxanne, realizing that the woman before her may have been responsible for the disastrous conversation when she was nine.

"You somehow manipulated me into saying that, didn't you?" She asked as she tapped her hand against her leg in irritation. Roxanne laughed.

"I did, but you have to admit that it worked out for the best. That conversation has been on his mind since eighteen, when he first searched for you." The fact that Spencer hadn't given up on her yet was heartening. "He's not going to wait forever for you, you know. Three years from now, if you still haven't given him a chance, he will move on. The promise we made him make back when he was Alex weighs heavily on his subconscious mind." Roxanne told her.

Then she was slammed back into her body, without any warning. Her hearing was the first sense to return.

"Any change?" David Rossi asked whoever was in the room.

"No. Her chances of ever coming out of this coma unscathed is getting slimmer by the day." Spencer's voice answered. "I wanted to punch that guy's face in at the very least." She heard David Rossi laugh at Spencer's angry retort.

"You weren't the only one, kid. You should've seen the department chief's face when he was told that Gabriella was critically injured from a response call. He looked murderous." Another man replied. Gabby knew that if Rossi was so inclined, he would shoot her attacker.

"…Hey Rossi, why did you give me her address?" Reid asked.

"Reid, I'm not as stupid as you and Gabrielle seem to think I am. My god-daughter has a picture of you on her mantel and every time she looks at it, she sighs. If my god-daughter doesn't love you back, then I'm a monkey's uncle." Rossi replied.

* * *

><p>Her body was slow to awaken, but finally she was able to open her eyes, and felt the pain she was in. Something protruded in her throat. Spencer was instantly by her side as he noticed her eyes flutter open. "Gabs?" He asked, then left. He got the nurse and doctor. As they came in, Spencer was holding her hand. "Everything will be alright."<p>

The doctor said that they'd take her feeding tube out tomorrow if there wasn't a relapse back into the coma.

* * *

><p>The next day, Spencer brought a dry erase board, markers and eraser for her to use. Gabby uncapped the black marker and wrote, <em>'Thank you'<em>.

"You're welcome." He replied softly as she erased the comment. His honey - brown eyes never left hers. "Dave's going to be happy to see you awake too."

_'Rossi's nuts.'_ Her comment had Reid give her a half smile.

"Apparently, he thinks that you're in love with me." She looked into his brown eyes, remembering Roxanne's warning. She didn't want to lose him. He was hers, for better or worse. "Load of baloney, right?" He asked her, so he could be sure of her love for him.

_'He's right, Spencer…I love you'_ She told him, her eyes tearing up.

"I love you too, Gabs." He murmured, running his thumb over her cheekbone. Gabby closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. She could get used to Spencer touching her like this. Getting closer than she had allowed any man previously to do to her.

_'Will you go out with me when I get out of here?'_ she asked. Spencer smiled at her as he took her hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"You giving me a chance?" He asked in return.

_'Yes. Spencer, the reason that I held you at arm's length after I hugged you…'_ she paused in her writing to gather her thoughts.

"Gabby…it's okay. You don't have to explain." Spencer tried to soothe her. Gabby shook her head. He needed to know this. If they were going to make a relationship work, then this needed to be told.

_'No, you need to know this. I was sexually molested at eleven.'_ Spencer stared at the dry erase board for a while before she started writing some more. _'It never graduated beyond heavy…petting because one of my former elementary school teachers recognized the reticence, the failing grades…I was a classic case. I never let my boyfriends touch me if I could help it. You're the first man besides Rossi that I have voluntarily let touch me aside from the practice of shaking hands.'_ She capped the marker.

"Gabs…" he whispered as she erased the dry erase board before uncapping the marker again and writing.

_'And I…I don't mind you touching me.'_ She glanced down at his tie, frowning at it. _'That is the ugliest damned tie ever...'_ Spencer laughed. Gabby wasn't the only one to tell him that the tie he was currently sporting was ugly because JJ and Prentiss had expressed similar concerns over his fashion sense before. _'It's an eyesore, Spencer.'_ He took the board, marker - capping it in the process - and eraser.

"We'll talk later." He murmured, lightly brushing her forehead with his lips. "You're going to get that tube taken out now."

* * *

><p>She had fallen asleep after the surgery due to the pain medication they'd given her to manage the worst of it and Spencer had left. Gabby looked around wildly for the slim agent, wondering if his reaction last night about what had happened to her had been a lie. She picked up the dry erase board, reading the message Spencer had left behind.<p>

_**Gabby,**_

_**I had to leave to get ready for work. If you wake before I get back there, go back to sleep and I'll see you later if the team doesn't have a case. I love you, sweetheart.**_

_**- Love, Spencer**_

Gabby smiled, set the board back on the rollaway table, and drifted back to sleep. He was her perfect ten, and she wouldn't change one thing about him…

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and support for this story. I wasn't sure how this would be received with the whole reincarnation idea. Spencer is an integral part of the CM team and if you have an idea that screws up the character, you mess with the whole balance of the team. Please read and review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue.

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

Spoiler Warnings: Revelations, for now

POV: Spencer's (Still in third person perspective)

Note: _'Hey…'_ denotes Gabriella's writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Revelations

* * *

><p>Spencer entered Gabby's room a few days later to find her doodling on the dry erase board that he had bought for her. "Hey." he greeted, making Gabby turn her head toward him, her green eyes sparkling with love.<p>

She erased the board and wrote, _'Hey…'_

"Rossi wants to know how you're doing." he told her. Spencer watched her green eyes sparkle with mischief. When that particular look came up, it usually meant a sarcastic comment or Gabby doing something that she oughtn't. Something that somehow always got Spencer into major trouble when they were kids.

'_Bored. Ask him if he's ever gotten so bored that he's profiled Disney characters.' _Spencer laughed. He was not touching that question. If Gabby really wanted to ask her godfather that question, she could do it herself.

"I am not touching that question, Gabs. Your godfather is Hotch's second in command. Just…No." He firmly told her, blushing his socks off.

'_I wasn't expecting you to ask Rossi that. I only said that to see what your reaction would be.'_ She replied defensively to him through her writing. _'You know, you're so cute when you blush.'_ Spencer heard her teasing clearly as if she had said it herself.

"Shut up." he mumbled and blushed even further.

'_You didn't blush when I told you that when you were seven, Spencer.' _She looked at him, eyebrow raised as she bit her lip. Spencer moved his chair closer to her.

"I believe that I also told you back then that I hated the word cute being used in reference to me." He replied as he took out a book. "Want me to read you the Swiss Family Robinson?" He asked.

'_No.' _she answered.

"What do you want to do, then?" he asked as he looked at her. "I don't think your doctor would appreciate us making out with you just out of critical condition -"

'_Spencer, shut up.'_ He smiled when he saw that. _'How about a game of twenty questions…'_ she suggested. Spencer realized that she just wanted to know more about him. It had been so long since they'd kept in contact.

"Sounds about as good as making out does." Spencer answered with a honest shrug.

'_I know you work with my godfather. What's your specialty?'_ Spencer watched her tap the marker's lid against the rail.

"Truthfully? Everything that isn't covered by another agent on the team." He answered, wondering what else she could ask him. "Gabs…there's something that I've got to tell you before someone brings it up…you see, almost two years ago…" He reflexively swallowed, trying to explain as bile swam up his esophagus, as it always did when he tried to explain it. "I was on this case in Georgia and I was abducted by Tobias Hankel. He had disassociative identity disorder."

'_No, Spencer…oh my god.' _He watched her cover her mouth in horror as she realized that whatever she imagined Tobias to have done to him was very bad.

"He had three personalities…Charles, his father, himself and Rafael, an archangel." Reid continued explaining. "When he was himself, he shot me up with Dilaudid to help with the torture I received at his hands. I became addicted to the painkiller and I attend NA meetings now."

'_How long have you been clean?'_

"A year and ten months." He answered honestly. Spencer fiddled with his hands as he looked down at the floor. Perhaps, she'd find a man who didn't crave narcotic painkillers. But as soon as the thought occurred to him, he dismissed it because he needed her in his life to steady him.

'_I want you to listen to me, Spencer Daniel Reid.' _He looked up at his girlfriend. She hadn't used his full name since the age of seven. _'That was not, nor will it ever be, your fault. I -' _She stopped in mid written sentence as though something mentally occurred to her. _'Did you just tell me this to scare me off?'_ He nodded. _'Your plan's not working, Reid, because I still love you, genius.' _She wrote with a half - smile.

"Should've known that I wouldn't be able to scare you off with this. You were the reason I first started getting clean besides being able to keep my job." Gabby rolled her eyes at the first part of his statement, then her eyes widened at the second half.

'_Me?'_ she asked through her written question. There was some confusion on her features that Spencer could read, but no rejection.

"You. I want you in my life, Gabriella. You, sweetheart," He brushed an errant lock of blonde hair away from her face before he continued saying, "Make me forget that I think I need them to run my life on a day to day basis."

'_I help you forget that you need the painkillers?'_ she asked, doubtfully.

"Yes." He bit his bottom lip as he watched her for any signs of rejection. He wouldn't be able to take it if she did reject him. But so far, if he was reading her body signals correctly, none was forthcoming. "Gabs, I know that being with me -"

"Shut up!" Spencer looked at her, stunned by her finally speaking. "At least you told me…and like you said, you attend meetings. If you need me, then you need me." She looked totally accepting of what he had gone through. "I'll be here for you. I love you, Spencer Reid and nothing is going to change that."

"What about schizophrenia? What about the fact that I curl up into the fetal position in the dark?" Spencer wasn't sorry that he was asking her these questions but he was sorry for pressing her past her limit.

"Spencer!" She snapped, then took a deep breath before looking at Spencer again. "I don't care if you inherit schizophrenia from Diana - You curl up in the fetal position in the dark?" Spencer nodded, noting how she had stopped her tirade to address the last part of his questions. "We'll work on that together, I promise. Even if you inherit schizophrenia from your mom…I'll be with you."

"You won't leave?" Spencer was quite aware that he sounded like a scared little boy, the boy he'd been after Gabriella had moved, but he didn't care.

"I'm in your life from now on permanently, Spencer…" She answered soothingly. "That is, if you want me." she hurriedly added. Spencer caressed her cheek with his thumb, surprised when she closed her eyes.

"I want." He murmured huskily to her, swallowing thickly. He wanted…everything with her. "I want to be with you."

"Then believe me, Spencer. I will never willingly leave you." She promised with a gentle smile. Spencer smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he had to go home and get some sleep before work in the morning.

* * *

><p>When Spencer arrived at work, Morgan smirked at him. "Spend the night with your girlfriend, Reid?" He teased.<p>

"Shut up." Spencer muttered.

"Reid, can I talk to you?" Hotch asked from the catwalk. Reid nodded and held up a hand to mean 5 minutes, to which Hotch nodded. As soon as he finished, he headed up there. He knocked on the door and hearing Hotch say, "Come in.", Reid entered.

"You wanted to talk to me, Hotch?" Spencer asked.

"It's been a long time since we have had a sex crimes specialist, Reid." Hotch remarked. Reid remembered Elle Greenaway, the last one. She'd gone beserk and shot William Lee, leaving on her own terms when the BAU bureaucrats had deemed it as self defense.

"What does this have to do with me?" Spencer asked.

"I believe that you are familiar with Officer Chambers, correct?" Spencer nodded. Of course he was familiar with Gabby, they'd just recently become girlfriend and boyfriend. "Her commanding officer has recommended that she join the Bureau, specifically our unit in particular. He feels her talent is being wasted in his department."

"Again, what does this have to do with me?"

"You have a certain connection with Chambers, Reid. What I was hoping you could do is convince her to take her commanding officer's recommendation once she gets out of the hospital." Hotch got to the point and Reid was shocked to hear his thoughts. "He seems to think that Chambers is unhappy being in his department."

"I'll try my best." Reid sighed.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well, this is going to be hell for Spencer…Please Read and Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Home

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Aladdin and Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue.

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Home

* * *

><p>Spencer walked into Gabriella's hospital room. Since she could talk now, she primarily used the dry erase board to draw on. "Hey."<p>

"Hi." She greeted in return, looking up. "I'm going home today."

"That's great. Um, Gabby…have you been unhappy working for the police?" He asked as he took the seat next to the bed. Gabby looked up at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Somewhat. I'm not sure if the police force is where I belong, Spencer. Especially after John's wife visited me yesterday before your visit. She told me that he was pronounced DOA." DOA meant dead on arrival, Spencer knew from his own experience with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. "I didn't want John to die. He has two daughters, aged fifteen and eight, and a son who is barely three years old!" She sobbed. Spencer gathered her into his arms.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You were almost dead when they brought you here." Spencer tried to calm his sobbing girlfriend. "He was shot five times. You were shot twice." His voice wavered at the thought of losing her, but he pushed it away from his mind. "It's not your fault. What else did she say?" he tried to keep her talking.

"She said that I shouldn't blame myself because John wouldn't want me to, that I was still welcome at their house for Sunday dinner since John considered me as one of his daughters…I just don't want to look those kids in the face because doing so would mean that I couldn't save their father." Gabby shook her head. "If I could've done something to save him…"

"It's not your fault, Gabs. You did all the best you could in that moment." He said as he gently cupped her face with his hands. "I should introduce you to Derek Morgan. He's seen a few cops murdered in front of him, plus his father was killed in the line of duty." He murmured as a way of thinking. Derek might be able to help her with the blame that she seemed to be placing on herself.

"Why did you ask if I was unhappy with the police force?" She asked, ignoring his rambling.

"Because your police chief is recommending a transfer to the BAU…to my team in particular. Hotch, my Unit Chief, wanted me to try my hand at convincing you to take your chief's recommendation." Spencer answered. He noticed that she was fiddling with the marker, tossing it from hand to hand loosely.

"Convincing me, huh?" She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Yeah. I mean, you'd see more of me there then you'd see me in the police department. Wouldn't it make our dating a whole lot easier?" He was astonished to hear her laugh all of a sudden. That was another thing he could tack on his list of wants – to make her laugh more often.

"What about the rules my father helped put in place?" She asked. If there was one time before this that Spencer had cursed the rules, he couldn't remember.

"Screw the rules. You're mine." She laughed again at his outburst.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Spencer Reid became a rebel..." She murmured, shaking her head. "And I'm yours? Last time I checked, to quote Jasmine from Aladdin, I'm not a prize to be won." No, she was better than that.

"I didn't mean it that way." Spencer stood up and crossed his legs as he leaned against the wall.

"I know you didn't, Spencer." She said as the nurse took out her IV from her arm. "We'll finish this discussion when we get to my house."

* * *

><p>"In another hour, do you want help changing your bandages?" Spencer asked as he stepped through the threshold of Gabby's house. He was relieved to finally have her home, where he could kiss her without anyone looking at him funny for doing so.<p>

"Yeah, that would be nice." She agreed as she set the bag containing her personal effects down.

"Gabs, what you said at the hospital about you not minding me touching you..." He looked at her as he willed the images that he had in his head away. "What exactly did you mean by that?" She turned around in alarm at his question.

"Spencer, my first two boyfriends broke up with me because I wouldn't...in their juvenile words, put out." Spencer frowned and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"They broke up with you just because you wouldn't have sex with them?!" He exploded. She hadn't been ready and they'd tried to...God, he had an irrational urge to beat the crap out of those guys. He stamped the urge out.

"Yeah." She murmured before she sighed. Spencer watched her turn around and pick the bag back up so she could put things away.

Spencer walked up behind her and grabbed her by her waist. "Gabby...I, uh, I'm sorry about those guys. They shouldn't have treated you like that." He whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"Can I put my things away before you start on having your way with me first?" She asked shyly. Spencer let her go after pressing a quick kiss to her neck. He settled on the couch, waiting for her. It didn't take her long and she came back into the living room, settling herself next to him on the couch with her back against Spencer's side. "Working with you is going to be tough." She surmised as she looked at the wall. Spencer's arm snaked around her waist as she sighed.

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"I won't be able to show you how much I love you." Another sigh followed, but this time it sounded much more content to Spencer as he caressed her face.

"You think that you'll have it bad...but what about me? I'd be looking at you and having to deny myself the urge to take you into the break room and make out with you." He teased, although the joke did have a ring of truth to it. And he'd be doing more than just denying himself the urge to kiss her in the break room...

"Mm...that does sound bad." She murmured. "Almost fun."

"Almost fun?!" Spencer cried out. Gabriella snorted when she saw the look on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy. It didn't take much for her to do or say to get that particular look on Spencer's face, she remembered.

"Mm – hm." She hummed in agreement. "Almost as in we couldn't do anything about it until we got home." She explained to him when she looked up at him.

"Gabs, I never really realized how devious you were until now." Spencer groaned. Gabby smiled, then giggled softly. "So much time lost between us because of your mother."

"Admit it, you appreciate my deviousness, Spencer. And it wasn't her idea to move...it was my dad's and you know it." Spencer frowned, really disliking James in that moment. He had really liked James Chambers as a child, especially since James was his Sunday School teacher for a couple of years. And he had always thought Gabriella pretty.

"Maybe." he answered as he traced shapes on her arm with his fingertips.

"Maybe, he says." Gabby retorted as she looked at the wall. "When did you start believing in soul mates, Spencer?"

"I don't really know when I started believing, Gabs. When you moved, you left a void that was impossible to fill. Every time I thought about you, wondered how you were doing..." He paused to gather his thoughts, then continued, "It hurt that you were out of my life for good."

'Those had been Alex's feelings for Roxi...the overwhelming pain that led to his suicide' Gabby realized as Spencer continued drawing shapes on her arm. "But I'm not, Spencer. I'm here, I pulled through." She wanted to lessen his pain.

"You almost didn't." The genius insisted, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones. "You don't know how it made me feel to hear you had been shot at. I felt helpless, angry that I couldn't save you, sad you'd never know that I finally knew that you were meant to be the love of my life." When Spencer said 'love of my life', her heart beat even faster. "I'll never love another the way I love you, Gabs...I mean it."

"That's all well and good for now, Spencer, but if I do pass on..." She shook her head and continued, "No. When I do pass on, I'll want you to fall in love again. Be happy." She faced Spencer. "If you passed on, you'd expect me to do the same." She kissed him and even though it took Spencer a minute to recover from the totally unexpected kiss, he happily reciprocated.

"I love you." Spencer murmured.

"I..." She couldn't say the words to him. She felt them at her core, but when it came to saying them to the man she loved more than life itself, she couldn't.

"One of these days, you will, I promise." Spencer promised. He felt bad that he couldn't have shielded Gabriella from the idiots that had hurt her but he would give her the time, love and patience that she needed to heal with. Rossi trusted Spencer with her and if the older agent hadn't, he obviously wouldn't have reunited them. He smiled as she snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: Anthrax

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Anthrax

* * *

><p>Gabriella was still undecided on joining the FBI. On one hand, she'd get to spend professional time with Spencer and on the other, she realized that she may have been burnt out by law enforcement in general. Spencer didn't pressure her to make a choice either way. Of course, when her leave was finished, she'd have to make that choice. For now, she was content with her life.<p>

"You okay, sweetheart?" Spencer asked as he cooked dinner. Gabriella had just seen her doctor to make sure she was healing correctly and with Spencer's attentive care, she was.

"Yeah...I was just thinking." She replied as she grabbed the dry erase marker on the table and tossed it between her hands. "I hope that your boss hasn't been giving you too hard of a time because I haven't made my mind up yet."

"Hotch isn't like that, Gabby. He understands that you need time." Spencer replied.

"I'm content with spending time with you. I may quit my job." She admitted. Spencer shot her a half smile as he put their dinner onto plates.

"Why, so we can start a family?" He joked as he handed her the plate.

"Spencer..." She groaned, resisting the urge to put her face in her food. "I haven't forgotten what you wrote me about Diana." The mention of his mother sobered Spencer. "What I meant was that I was burned out by law enforcement in general."

"Actually, my mother wants grandkids, Gabs." Gabby frowned as she considered the thought. She'd never even thought of having children with the man that she loved. "You're the only woman that I'd consider..." Spencer frowned as he thought of what to say.

"Knocking up?" Gabriella asked, wondering how her genius would respond to the crude comment.

"Gabriella!" Spencer exclaimed, glad that he hadn't taken a bite of his dinner yet. He was already three sheets of red to the wind. "I meant you were the only woman that I'd consider to be the mother of my children."

"Spencer, it's no secret that you don't want children." Gabby replied, setting down her fork. The genius was staring at his salad as he thought about it.

"I'd consider having them only if you were the mother, Gabs." he reiterated again. Dizzy with embarrassment, she couldn't meet Spencer's rich brown eyes. It felt like he was trying to read them. And the thought of her having their child would not leave her mind.

"You're joking." She stated as she speared one of her meatballs. "You must be joking."

"I'm not." Spencer answered her in a matter of fact sort of way. "I love you and I know that you want kids." Gabriella had a feeling that Spencer was only saying that to make her happy.

"Well...I know that you don't want them, Spencer." Gabby retorted, making Spencer wince. Talking about children made her think things that she oughtn't think around Spencer. "Lets drop this and eat." Silence reigned throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>The last thing that Gabriella Chambers expected to get the next day was a phone call from the hospital. "Hello, is this Gabriella Chambers?" A woman's voice asked. Gabriella frowned and looked at the clock. Spencer was supposed to be home by now to cook dinner. They traded the job every week.<p>

"Speaking." Her throat went dry. Spencer not being home equaled – in her mind, at least – something terrible happening to him.

"Spencer Reid was just admitted into the hospital. As far as we know, you're the only person he lists as an emergency contact in his wallet." The only reason she was even listed was because it had been at her insistence that he do so. His mother was in a sanitarium, located in Las Vegas and couldn't help him anyways.

"I'll be there. Is he at Rose Valley Memorial?" After getting an answer in the affirmative, Gabby got off the phone and sat down, wondering just what Spencer had come down with. He had been as healthy as a horse, so to hear that he had been admitted to the hospital had been shocking.

It didn't take her long to get to the hospital that Reid had been admitted to and then find the room he was in. She stopped at the door to observe Reid. Reid's normally pale skin looked like he was lying at death's door. The white hospital gown didn't help the situation either. "Gabriella Chambers?" A dark-skinned man asked. She looked into his charismatic eyes.

"Yes." Gabriella tersely answered, nervous.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan. I work with Spencer in the BAU." He introduced himself. "I apologize for asking the hospital staff to call you against Reid's wishes, but..." He trailed off and Gabby focused her gaze on her boyfriend laying in the hospital bed. "We were on a case in DC when Spencer contracted the aerial form of anthrax." Gabby gasped. Anthrax was particularly troublesome.

"Will he survive?" Gabriella asked.

"They're working on locating the cure now." was all Derek could tell her. "How long have you and the kid been dating?" The question took her aback. It was obvious to her that Derek Morgan cared about Spencer Reid in his own way to even ask her that.

"We've been dating for about three months." She honestly answered the agent. "It's as long as I've been out of the hospital for my near death by gunshot." Morgan nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Want something? I'm sure Reid wouldn't forgive me if I starved you." Gabby laughed at the joke that Morgan inserted about Spencer, although Spencer would be madder at her in truth for starving herself. She glanced at Spencer. There were some things that she needed to say to him without Morgan there. Her throat constricted at the quickly approaching possibility of losing the love of her life before she could tell him that she loved him as much as he loved her, if not more.

"How about this...you go get yourself something to eat while I watch Spencer and when you come back, then I will go and get myself something to eat while you keep an eye on moronic genius over there." Morgan chuckled at her response. Really, she didn't think it was that funny.

"Deal." He commented before leaving. Gabriella pulled up a chair.

"Spencer...I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry that I haven't said that I love you to you yet. I love you, Spencer. I've always loved you." Gabriella bit her lip as she looked at the ceiling. She was embarrassed that she was acting like an idiot to an unconscious Spencer. "God help me but I love your rambling when you're embarrassed, upset or just plain interested in a subject. Don't leave me, Reid. I need you around to tell me useless facts about life. Like that time that you told me love didn't exist except as a chemical reaction in our brains. That was really useless." She laughed.

Even then, she'd known that Spencer was the only one for her...even if the genius hadn't known it himself yet. When had she first thought of it? It no longer mattered. "You make me laugh, even when it's one of your stupid chemistry jokes that I never will get no matter how long I live. I need someone to watch Star Trek with me, someone who's willing to hold me in his arms and whisper in my ear behind the scenes secrets."

A smile filled her features at that comment as she interlaced her hand with his. "You can beat this, Spencer, I know you can." After that last sentence, Reid gently squeezed her hand to mean I love you too. "Don't you dare leave me, Spencer." She reiterated.

* * *

><p>Spencer awoke to find Morgan eating his jello again. "Where's Gabby?" he asked, his voice raspy. The older agent looked up. "Morgan, where's Gabby?" If anything had happened to her while he was unable to protect her, he'd never forgive himself.<p>

"Calm down, man. She's talking with Hotch." Derek cautioned, then gestured to where the pair were standing, Hotch listening to Gabriella. "I guess your time with her was more telling than both Rossi and I guessed. She turned down Hotch's offer and I think she's retiring from being a police officer. Oh and I should warn you, she's royally pissed off with you about the anthrax ordeal." Derek laughed. "How you became friends with her, I'll never know, but I'll tell you what I do know about her. She is very protective of you, Pretty Boy."

"Pretty Boy? That's new." Gabby muttered as she stood at the door, her eyebrows raised. She leaned against the frame with a smile on her face.

"Morgan!" Reid exclaimed. He was not happy with the nickname being repeated in front of his girlfriend.

"He's mine, Derek. Go find your own Pretty Boy." Reid stared at the two, Derek grinning like an idiot. Gabriella was staring at the older agent with a death glare, the sort of glare Spencer had learned to avoid when growing up.

"Whatever, Princess." Morgan replied jokingly as he left the room.

"Princess? Is he flipping serious?!" Gabby rolled her eyes and sat down. She rubbed her face with both hands. "You scared me, Spencer. I thought I was never going to see you alive again." Spencer read the fear and anxiety on her face. "I love you, damn it." Spencer looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You just said that you loved me. Say it again." Gabby shivered, remembering how Roxi had told her that Spencer was Alex and Alex had a compelling personality with certain people that could be interpreted as forcefulness.'

"I love you, Spencer. My pretty boy."

"Okay, now that's just insulting." Spencer muttered and Gabby grinned. Calling him pretty boy would be payback for scaring the living daylights out of her.

"When I get my hands on Morgan…" Spencer mumbled. Gabby knew that Spencer hated whatever nickname Morgan usually gave him.

"Does that mean I can call you Pretty Boy?" Gabby also knew she was pushing Reid, who was still in recovery from the anthrax. He looked so deathly pale, but Morgan was right. Spencer still looked like a model rather than a FBI agent.

"In public, hell no. When we're alone…" He coughed for a second before he continued, "yes. I don't mind if you call me that in private but I'm still mad at Morgan for saying that in front of you." He wordlessly gestured to the seat next to the bed. Gabby nervously sat there and Spencer interlaced his hand in hers. "Why'd you turn down Hotch's offer?"

"I feel that I can still make a difference with the Police Department here in DC. John said that I was a damn good cop and I'm going to try to live up to his expectations." Spencer smiled and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "I'm a big girl now Spencer, you don't have to protect me." She got up. "Get some rest."

* * *

><p>After he had recovered from the anthrax and came home to find that Hotch was keeping him out of the office for three weeks, Spencer rarely saw his girlfriend except when she came home and he was already asleep. So it was a surprise when he came home and found her reading a book. "Gabby?" He whispered, afraid that she had fallen asleep after all.<p>

"Spencer.'' She put down the book, got up and kissed her boyfriend. "We need to talk.''

"Please tell me that it's not you wanting out.'' Spencer blurted. If it was that, he couldn't handle it in the long run. He'd do anything, be anything for her just to prevent that.

"No. It's just...after watching you with Henry the other day..." Spencer watched her bite her lip as she figured out what she wanted to say. "It made me realize that you're going to make a great father..." Spencer didn't realize that he had tuned his girlfriend out in order to avoid hearing what he thought she was saying.

'Sounds like a breakup to me' Spencer thought defensively. "And you'll be a great mom." he complimented.

"So we can try?" Gabby asked nervously. Spencer frowned as he tried to process what had just happened. It was painfully obvious that Spencer hadn't paid attention to what Gabby had been asking in that second.

"Wait, what?" he asked, shocked.

"I asked if we could try to have a baby, Spencer." Gabby reiterated. "A mini-version of us running around the house." Spencer stared at the floor. He had wanted to finish that conversation once Henry had left, but Gabby had shut herself down. "Forget it then." She started to stomp off and Spencer quickly grabbed her wrist in an attempt to keep her from leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking at her.

"What did you think I was saying, Spencer?!" She snapped. Spencer gulped as he tried to find a way to say what he wanted to say without her getting mad at him.

"I thought you were breaking up with me because I didn't want kids." He commented with an amused smile directed at her.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Just because I – mph." Spencer kissed her, effectively cutting her off. He knew she hated being interrupted but he really didn't care at this point. He didn't want to hear a lecture from her.

Her phone rang. "Ignore that." Spencer commented.

She shook her head. "It's my mother, Spencer. Despite not letting her come over here, I still have to take her phone calls." Spencer sighed. He hated how Marcie treated her daughter. "Gabriella Chambers." She listened while Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Mom, what is it? I'm in the middle of something right now. No, Rossi needs to butt out of my love life. I don't have a boyfriend right now." Spencer had to bite back a laugh at the lie Gabby fed her mother. "Mom!" She sighed. "She hung up.

"Why did you lie to your mother about me, Gabs?" He asked.

"I had hoped to tell her myself, rather than Rossi blurting it out that I'm suddenly dating after I'd made my feelings clear about men. Anyways, she and Rossi have something to tell me, so would you go with me?" Her clear blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him pleadingly. Spencer shook his head. Gabriella was the only woman he could never say no to. "Please, Spencer?"

"Fine, but I'm only going because I love you." He agreed. She grinned at him.

"Thank you Spencer." She murmured as he gathered her into his arms. Spencer smiled, knowing that Gabby tended to bowl him over at these moments.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Please read and review...


	8. Chapter 7: Surprises

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Surprises

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Gabriella hugged her mother while Spencer watched. "It's good to see you." Spencer noticed that Rossi was there and wondered if the news involved Rossi in some way. Spencer knew that Gabby had always liked David Rossi, even though he was stuck in the position of her godfather. "What did you drag me over here for?"<p>

"Well, Gabby...Gabriella Anne Chambers, what have I told you about lying to me?!" Spencer had told her that her mother would react to his presence in this way. "You do have a boyfriend."

"Mom, it wasn't fair for Rossi to rat me out," Gabby shot a look at Rossi that should have scathed the older man. "before I had a chance to tell you." Gabby finished lamely as her mother led them into her house. Spencer noticed that Gabby was just as uncomfortable as her mother.

"Your going out with Spencer Reid is better than you getting back together with one of your exes." Her mother commented as she sat beside Rossi. Spencer took his place beside Gabby, his arm protectively around her waist as a signal to her mother that he wouldn't tolerate her problems with Gabby. "But I didn't call you over to discuss your choices in men. The news I have is two – fold."

"Of course, Mom. Spencer and I have some news too." Gabby said, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

"Gabrielle, in less than seven months, you're going to be a big sister." Spencer felt Gabby tense at Rossi giving her the news. "And I've asked your mother to marry me, so I would like your blessing since you are her daughter and her only living relative."

"Rossi, I wouldn't push her." Spencer tried to point out.

"You have got to be joking me. Mom, you should be having menopause now." Marcie looked at her daughter as she flinched. Gabby had always said what came to her mind and now she was saying it. "Not having another baby. This is something Spencer and I should be telling you!"

"...Gabrielle." Rossi murmured in warning.

"How far along?" Gabby asked. She had mixed feelings about becoming a big sister at 29, almost 30 years old. Spencer held her tighter in an effort to protect her.

"Three and a half months." Her mother answered. "I'd hoped that you would be happy about this, dear. You wanted a younger sibling after your dad..." Gabby closed her eyes, remembering the incident her mother had brought up.

"You have my blessing, Rossi, but I'm going to need time to adjust to this." Gabby finally remarked. "Adjusting to the idea that I'm going to be a big sister. I just got used to the idea today that Spencer and I would be trying to start a family in a year or two, maybe sooner depending how we feel about it." Her mother slightly tilted her head as she looked at Gabby.

"You're planning on making me a grandma?" Marcie asked.

"That's what we were discussing when you called." Spencer answered for Gabby. He took her hand in his. Gabby smiled at him. "And I would prefer we continue this discussion at home." With that comment, they left.

* * *

><p>"You were uncomfortable." Spencer murmured once they'd settled on the couch. Gabriella tilted her face to look up at her boyfriend. He was looking straight at the tv, which was set to the Sci-fi channel. "Just in case you were wondering why I pulled you out at that minute."<p>

"I never expected a little brother or sister now, though." She snickered. "I always assumed Mom didn't want more kids after me." Spencer tried to imagine Gabby in the older sister position while they were growing up and failed. She wasn't the older sister type, although she'd handled him quite well with the air of an older sister. "I'm happy for them, but Rossi better not get himself killed."

Spencer chuckled. "Being a profiler is dangerous, Gabs. I was relieved when you told Hotch that you had decided to remain with the police department." Gabriella leaned against his arm and sighed. Usually when she sighed, it wasn't good.

"Spencer…there's something that I have to tell you. When I was fifteen, I…I was raped by my second boyfriend. From that, I ended up pregnant but lost the baby when I was six weeks along."

"That's why your mother was surprised by the news. I thought that something was off when your mother asked that question. Gabs, I am so sorry." Spencer apologized. Gabriella shook her head. It hadn't been his fault. It had been her body's choice to reject the baby.

"It's not your fault. My body naturally terminated the pregnancy just a few weeks after I had found out." She pointed out.

"Did he know?" Spencer wanted to ask her if the bastard had wanted her to carry the baby to term but held his silence. "Did you want it?" She looked up at him again, embarrassed.

"I wanted the baby, yes. My mothering instinct had already kicked in." She admitted. Spencer wondered if her attachment to their child would kick in that early. "But I was too young to have a child. Sometimes I still blame myself." Spencer knew that mothers blamed themselves when their bodies terminated a pregnancy or the pregnancy ended in a still-birth.

'It is not her fault. She wasn't ready, her body wasn't ready at that age!' Spencer thought angrily to himself. "It's not your fault, Gabs." he murmured before kissing her gently. "You were just 15 years old. Even if you were to do all that you could during that pregnancy to carry it to term...there would have been problems." He told her.

"I know." She softly murmured. "I didn't tell him."

"So what was the chief's reaction to your coming back?" He asked in order to change the subject.

"He understood that he wasn't getting rid of me that easily. What about you?" She asked as she tilted her head back to look up at him again.

"Well, it's your choice." Reid shrugged. "I'll admit that it would make me happier if you were more careful..." He trailed off.

"Oh and almost losing you to anthrax wasn't that big of a deal then, Reid?" She huffed, using his last name. Spencer rolled his eyes. Why he even tried to reason with her, he'd never know or understand but at least he had figured where the cure was when he was working the case.

"What about you getting shot in both your leg and stomach?!" he exploded. "That could have killed you." He heard her sigh, get up and head towards her bedroom. Her door loudly slammed after she entered her room. "Brilliant, Spencer, just brilliant." He muttered to himself. He got up and walked to her bedroom door, knocking. "Gabs, I..."

"Go to bed, Spencer. I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the night." Gabby snapped through the door.

"Gabby...I guess we'd both be devastated if the other died. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, please. I only want to keep you out of harm's way." The door opened and Gabby stared up at him. "It's something I promised Rossi."

"Amusing how you think keeping me out of harm's way means making me promise that I'll be careful." She commented.

"I'd retire from the Bureau if I thought that could keep you out of harm's way." She shook her head, even more amused with her boyfriend. "Really, I'm sorry, Gabs." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He pulled away and started heading toward the guest room that had become his in the few months that they'd started dating but Gabby grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You're not sleeping in that room." She replied. He frowned at her.

"I thought that I'd sleep on the couch, since I'm apparently in the doghouse." He muttered. She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes.

"You're sleeping with me, Pretty Boy." Really, she should know better than to provoke Spencer now. It was fine when they were kids, but now... He turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to throttle Morgan for saying that nickname in front of you, Gabs." She smiled in amusement as she remembered Spencer green lighting it for when they were alone. "What is so funny?!" Spencer demanded.

"Don't forget to throttle yourself when you're done with Morgan." That's when Spencer remembered that he had okayed the nickname when they were alone. He smiled warmly at her. "What?"

"Just thinking." he replied mildly. Spencer liked when she called him Pretty Boy. It sounded better coming from her than Morgan. With the older profiler, it had become a joke but with Gabby, it actually sounded like an endearment. "I'm not going to allow you to call me that in front of our children, you know."

"I know." This time Gabby was smiling. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, just give me a hour. I'm going to write my mother." Gabby nodded and headed back into her room. Spencer spent the next hour writing his mother. He hadn't told her about Gabby coming back into his life yet and he would omit the part of the anthrax that had nearly killed him, but when he was finished, he was satisfied with the letter and the news it contained. Hopefully, Diana would be having one of her good days when she received it.

* * *

><p>AN: I love how this turned out. Hopefully, you guys have enjoyed it too. Review, please?


	9. Chapter 8: Diana

Title: Forever His

Author: pikachucranstongirl

Story Category: Criminal Minds

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, which is owned by the Mark Gordon Company. I just own Alexander Langston, Gabriella Chambers and Roxanne Hammond...I also don't own Nickelback's Far Away, N'Sync's Gonna Be Me, and a quote from Saturday's Warrior...so please don't sue

Inspired By: Nickelback's Far Away in a twisted reincarnation sense

Summary: He's always loved her as Alexander Langston and Spencer Reid. When it comes down to it, he will find her...because she was always meant to be his.

Characters: Alexander Langston(OMC)/Spencer Reid, Roxanne Hammond/Gabriella Chambers(OFC)

Pairings: Alexander Langston/Roxanne Hammond, Spencer Reid/Gabriella Chambers

Universe: AU with Canon ties...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Diana

* * *

><p>Diana Reid was, in fact, having a good day as she read her son's latest letter. She shook her head when he'd said that Gabby had needed some convincing to embark on a relationship with him. The problem with the previous women her son had limited contact was that they weren't Gabriella Chambers, she reflected as she set his letter down and wrote in her journal. She was glad that Spencer and Gabriella were thinking about settling down and having a family – that was what her son needed right now.<p>

"Mrs. Reid, do you remember me?" She looked up at the very woman she'd been thinking about.

"Gabriella, yes, please have a seat." She gestured to the chair across from her. "I just got Spencer's letter. Is he doing well?" Gabriella laughed softly.

"He's doing fine. He's on a case right now, but I wanted to see how you were doing." Diana nodded. She noticed that Gabriella's childhood exuberance had been tempered, as if it had been in excess. That was one of the things that Spencer had liked about her when they were growing up.

"Forgive me for prying, Gabriella, but you seem more reserved." Gabby nodded at Diana's observation.

"Life and five years of being a cop does that to you." Gabby shrugged. "I love your son very much." It was obvious that she did. Diana noticed that her blue eyes sparkled every time she spoke of Spencer. She still felt that for William despite the fact that Spencer's father left her.

"Spencer didn't tell me much about your relationship other than the fact that you two are thinking of settling down and giving me grandkids." Diana commented.

"It's a possibility." Gabby responded neutrally. Diana smiled as she wondered what Spencer had thought of that idea. He probably didn't like the idea of his girlfriend in danger and had tried to talk Gabriella out of going back to the police force.

"Spencer try to talk you out of it?" She asked.

"If you can call what he did trying to talk me out of it." Gabriella laughed, then shook her head. "Your son doesn't have much in the way of social skills." Diana nodded, agreeing with her son's girlfriend. "But he is getting better." Gabby was smiling.

"He became more withdrawn after you moved." Gabriella nodded. "I always thought that was the worst decision your parents ever made." Gabriella shrugged again.

"But I was here when he needed me." Diana smiled again.

"That's one of the things that Spencer loves about you, the ability to look on the bright side of things." Gabby laughed. "As well as your laughter. He missed that the most."

"A mother knows." Gabriella murmured. Diana wondered why she was looking at the table fiddling with her hands when she said that line. "A mother always knows."

"Are you crying, Gabriella?" She asked.

"Sorry, Diana." Gabriella quickly wiped away the tears. "I was thinking of the child I would've had if..." Diana stared at her, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You had a miscarriage?" Gabriella looked up and nodded. "Dear, I am so sorry. That is always the hardest on a mother. I had a couple before Spencer. Then, when he was born..."

"Why mess with perfection?" Both women laughed at Gabby's reiteration of the line she had told Spencer a few months ago. "My mother is having another baby."

"Let me guess, you're not too thrilled?" Diana asked.

"I don't know what I feel about this. I wish that I could say that I feel fine with it, which I don't. Every time I try to talk to Spencer about it, he wants to analyze me." Diana laughed. Her son could go overboard with Gabby on occasion, which led to a lot of their arguments as kids. "If I wanted to be analyzed, I'd go to a shrink to have it done."

"You two were always like that as kids. William used to call it the older sister/younger brother complex." Gabriella frowned and then made a face. "It's true, Gabriella. Sometimes, Spencer's following you around annoyed you as much as it would an older sibling. Once, he came home crying because you didn't like him anymore, or so he said."

"I never said that!" She cried out indignantly.

"No, but Spencer has always been good at reading body language. He said something once to the effect of that you thought he was stupid." Gabriella shook her head. She'd never thought that Spencer was stupid. She thought that he was thick-headed, yes, but never once had she thought him stupid. "You may not have said it, Gabriella but your friends reinforced it into his head after you left. Of course, Spencer wouldn't believe the worst of you. He never could."

"I never thought that about him. I always thought he was stubborn as a mule and sometimes, thick-headed but never have I even thought that Spencer was stupid, Diana." Diana nodded as she listened to the woman that would, hopefully, become her daughter in law.

"I didn't mean to upset you unnecessarily, Gabby. I just assumed that you knew and didn't care that Spencer went through that after you moved." She watched Gabby close her eyes and shake her head, briefly wondering if she had misjudged Gabby in Alexa's place.

"I've got to go, Mrs. Reid." Gabby got up and left.

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat in the dark of her bedroom, crying. If she had known that her actions would have hurt Spencer after she left, she would've - hell, she had no idea what she would have done. Her phone rang. She ignored it for a few seconds. "Hello?" She asked as she answered the phone.<p>

"_Hey..."_ Spencer's voice came through the speaker and she tried to wipe away her tears. _"What's wrong?" _She tried to calm herself. Spencer didn't need to know that the visit with his mother had upset her. He'd insist that she not have any contact with Diana if he knew.

"Nothing, really. Had a nightmare." She lied, hoping Spencer would buy it.

"_You don't have nightmares, Gabs."_ Spencer disagreed with her. Then he changed the subject._ "I called to let you know that I'm at the airport and that Morgan's driving me home. I'll cook dinner tonight."_ She frowned. Spencer had cooked dinner last time he was home, so therefore it was her turn to cook dinner for them tonight.

"It's my turn." She protested lightly.

"_I know that. Just let me do something nice for you tonight. You've been restless lately after going back to your job."_ He pointed out. Gabby shook her head. She'd been worried about Spencer lately, especially since he was on back to back cases sometimes.

"Spencer, I...Really, I'm fine." She tried convincing her boyfriend.

"_You don't sound fine. You sound like you're trying to convince me that you're fine when you're not." _Spencer sounded like he was upset with her. _"You and I both know that's not true."_ She sighed, upset that her boyfriend knew her so well.

"I'll see you when you get home." She quickly said and before Spencer could say another word, she hung up to call Brian Jackson, her best 'guy' friend. "Hey Brian."

"_Gabby...you okay?"_ Like Spencer, Brian had always been concerned for her well-being. _"You...sound upset. Is Spencer treating you right?"_

"He's not even home right now. I need you to do me a favor. Can you take me to get two pregnancy tests at Wal-Mart?" Silence fell on the other side of the phone line. "Brian?" She heard a snicker from Brian's girlfriend.

"_You think that you might be pregnant?"_ Brian finally asked. Gabby had to admit that the possibility seemed a bit farfetched, due to the fact that five weeks ago, Spencer had been in the hospital for anthrax exposure.

"I haven't had my period for about eight weeks straight, Brian." She answered, doing the math. "Oh god. Those dreams the other night..." Gabby trailed off, thinking of her dream about her first pregnancy.

"_I'll be right over. Leave a note for Spencer so he doesn't worry._" Brian hung up and Gabby quickly scribbled a note for her boyfriend, sticking it to the space above where they kept their guns locked up in her room. Spencer would usually go in her room first to secure his gun and to make sure she had secured hers.

* * *

><p>When she got home, Spencer was already cooking dinner for the both of them. She tucked the pregnancy tests under the sink and heard, "Gabby?" from Spencer.<p>

"Yes, I'm here." She said as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry about worrying you earlier."

"I thought my mom had upset you with whatever she'd said. She wouldn't tell me the exact phrasing, but she said that you had just up and left after as if you were upset." She should have remembered that Spencer was close to his mother and that Diana would tell her son.

"I'm okay now." Spencer put the meatloaf in the oven, washed his hands and then dried them on a towel. "Really, Spencer."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and shivered as he stood in front of her. "Are you cold..."

"I'm going to take a shower." She told him. He nodded in response and watched as she headed into her room. She shut the door before going into the bathroom with her favorite baby blue nightgown. To cut down the waiting time, she takes a long shower. As she absently towels herself off, she looks at the screen. Two blue lines, clear as day. So, conception had to take place – there was only one day it could have taken place on in her mind – two weeks before Spencer had contracted the anthrax. "Oh god." she muttered.

"Gabby, dinner's ready." Spencer announced as he knocked on the door. Gabby gulped. Telling Spencer that she was having a baby would be hard enough with his fear of schizophrenia but over dinner would be a disaster.

_**'Put it off. You've got enough time to tell him about the baby'**_ a voice sounded inside of her. She shook her head. Spencer ought to know about the child they were going to have. "Spencer…we need to have a talk." Spencer sat down, giving her an expectant look. "I think I'm pregnant."

Spencer blinked, and then stared at her. "You're pregnant now?" He asked nervously. Gabby nodded as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I forgot my birth control…I'm sorry." Her boyfriend looked at her. His next response shocked her.

"Actually, I'm not. Hopefully, your mom will stop hounding me as if it were my decision to make you have a baby." She smiled wryly; Spencer had a point.

"Are you happy about me being pregnant?" Because it wasn't too late to have an abortion even though it would tear her apart to even do so. "Spencer, I want you to want this child too." The man she loved just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't not want to raise it." Gabby rolled her eyes. That sentence didn't even make sense. "I don't want you to raise the baby alone, Gabs. I just need time to adjust, okay?" He clarified.

"Fine." She ground out through her teeth. "Just make sure you're adjusted by the time the baby arrives. I won't have my child thinking that his or her father doesn't want them." She shooed him out the door, shut it and then locked it. Sitting on the floor next to the door, she cried.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gabby had managed to arrange to have lunch with her friends. "I don't know what to do anymore because I'm certain that Spencer doesn't want this baby." She was crying on Brian's shoulder while explaining to Zoe and Claire. Her friends were supportive enough, but part of them sided with Spencer. It wasn't as if she didn't know Spencer's feelings about children of his own.<p>

"You did tell us that he said that he needed time to adjust. I mean, men are like that." Brian shrugged. Gabby smiled at her main guy friend. Brian Jackson was her lifesaver.

"How much time do I give him to be accustomed to the fact that I'm having his kid? I wish there was a manual on this." Brian cracked a smile while Zoe and Claire laughed. "I think he should be scared that I want to raise his kid." Both women laughed even harder as Brian joined in.

"If I was Dr. Perfect Brains, and I'm not by the way, I'd want to make sure I had a say in how you raised my kid." Brian pointed out after he was finished with his bout of laughter, making Gabby shake her head.

* * *

><p>Brian saw Dr. Spencer Reid enter the building. Even though Gabby's boyfriend looked geeky, Brian did not doubt for a second that this was one genius you did not tangle with. Even if you chose to tangle with him, you did it at your own peril.<p>

"What? You shivered, Brian." Zoe asked.

"Spencer's here, Gabby... and he doesn't look happy." Brian pointed out to his best friend. Gabby inclined her head as if to say she'd heard him.

"I knew that Mom and Dave wouldn't keep their mouths shut." Gabby muttered as Spencer headed their way. Spencer walked towards them as if he was stressed out by not being able to talk to Gabby. Actually, Brian could see why Gabby had fallen in love with the genius. Dr. Reid reminded him of Jonathan Chambers in the way he was protective of Gabriella, although Jonathan Chambers had been her father, rather than boyfriend.

"Gabs, can we talk? Please?" Gabby shook her head wordlessly, and Brian knew Spencer was almost to the point of begging to talk to Gabby. "Please?"

"No." was all she said. "Not right now."

* * *

><p>When she got home, Spencer was waiting for her. "Can we talk now?" He asked, biting his lip. Gabby ignored him as she secured her gun. Coming back out, she ran into Spencer, who had been behind her. He looked like hell.<p>

"Yes." She sat on the bed. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry that I was a insensitive moron and making you think that I don't want our child. I'm just scared, Gabs. It's not just the schizophrenia, what if he or she inherits an even worse neurological disorder?" Gabby smiled in amusement.

"Insensitive moron? Sounds like something Morgan would say." Spencer shook his head.

"Morgan coached me. Said you deserved better than that. Even JJ agreed." He sat beside her. "Can I..." He trailed off as he gestured to her belly. Gabby grinned and brought his hand to rest against her flat abdomen. "You're going to be showing soon." he pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Gabby muttered.

"You're going to be even more beautiful when you do..." Spencer murmured. "Not that you aren't normally..." The idea that her genius was backtracking with his words struck her as funny.

"That compliment, Spencer Reid," She said with a small chortle before continuing, "is going to need some work." He looked at her sheepishly, as if he couldn't believe that she wasn't mad at him for what he just said to her. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Is that a compliment or..." She raised her eyebrows at his questioning.

"Take it as such, Spencer." Gabby instructed softly. Spencer smiled and just hugged her tightly. He reflected on their conversation before his anthrax episode and found that he was happy about her pregnancy. Not that he wasn't worried about it, but he was happier than he had been after she drifted out of his life.

"I want you to know that I am happy about this…I just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, Gabs." She pulled away and looked into his hazel eyes, smiling as she did so. He found himself privately wondering what he had done to deserve her.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that this turned out well...Please Read and Review.


End file.
